This invention relates to a composition of matter for use as a pesticide or pest preventative and a method for making and using the composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a solution of organic materials for inhibiting and discouraging spiders, insects and other pests from reoccurring once sprayed on a surface.
A common problem with many houses and buildings is spider web growth. Spiders tend to congregate in corners of buildings and build webs. Elimination of these webs require constant cleanup by knocking the webs down with brooms and brushes.
Various pesticides and insecticides are available for killing spiders, insects and other bugs to prevent web reoccurrence. However, most pesticides contain toxic materials that are harmful to humans if swallowed. Further, many of the current pesticides only last a short amount of time and must be re-applied to maintain effectiveness. Many pesticides stain surfaces such as walls, carpet, draperies, wallpaper, etc. on contact. Accordingly, these pesticides may not be applicable for indoor use.